Desvío y paseo ante el mar: Desvío
by summerraink
Summary: Tomó aquel desvío sin saber porqué. Sólo pensó que a ella le gustaba el mar.
1. Chapter 1

Derechos legales: ¿Soy millonaria? No. ¿Mi e-mail ha rebasado su capacidad de tantos correos preguntando por la segunda película? No. ¿Me he pasado noches en vela tratando de decidir a qué personaje me cargaré la próxima vez? No. ¿Entiendo la mitología? No. ¿Soy capaz de escribir un beso entre Mulder y Scully y no quedarme ahí? Sí...Pues una vez realizado el test parece que no soy Chris Carter así que tengo que informaros de que Mulder y Scully no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Chris Carter, 1013 y Fox y que no intento violar los derechos de autor ni obtener beneficios económicos por medio de este relato.

Spoilers: Hasta el final de la cuarta. Básicamente Memento mori.

**DESVÍO**

I have my freedom but I don't have much time

Faith has been broken, tears must be cried

Let's do some living after we die

_Wild horses, Rolling Stones._

"No beberás con una chica a la que hayas imaginado desnuda: Pase lo que pase lamentarás haber bebido" era una de las múltiples leyes estúpidas que Fox Mulder tenía de joven. También estaba la tan traída y llevada de "No te tirarás a una amiga o a una compañera de trabajo".

La madurez no había hecho que sus normas, leyes y promesas a sí mismo fuesen menos estúpidas pero sí había reducido su número considerablemente. Cuanto más vivía más consciente era de que pocas normas eran susceptibles o dignas de ser mantenidas por principio. Desde luego ninguna que pudiese enunciarse en una única frase lo era.

De cualquier modo, era un hecho probado que Mulder siempre había considerado las leyes hechas para ser rotas.

Quizá hiciese años que no pensaba en esas frases pero aquella noche las recordó y rió para sus adentros, quizá porque tenía un vaso de ron en la mano, un ligero calor entre sus piernas, un par de preservativos en el bolsillo y una amiga y compañera de trabajo a la que había imaginado un par de veces desnuda (en las últimas horas) sentada al otro lado de la mesa.

En realidad ya sabía que no iba a ocurrir. Ella había dejado claro que no era lo que necesitaba. Pero tenía miedo, un poquitito, a que alguno de los dos o incluso ambos, dejasen de hacer pie en aquel mar de cercanía, vidas privadas y miradas mantenidas en que llevaban nadando todo el día, porque una cosa es un ratito en mitad de un caso o una tarde de sábado de vez en cuando y otra un día completo con noche completa y promesa de las 48 horas siguientes.

Le preocupaba en especial que cada vez estaban más lejos de la orilla, del mundo real, de la comodidad y la costumbre de ser Mulder y Scully, agentes y compañeros. Cada vez eran más ellos, él y ella, dos seres humanos, dos amigos, dos personas que se sentían unidas por demasiadas cosas. Y a ambos les estaba gustando demasiado.

Y quedaba mucha noche por delante.

Quedaba mucho fin de semana.

Había demasiado en que pensar, o sólo una cosa, precisamente la causa de que estuviesen en esa situación.

Probablemente la causa por la que ella llevaba varios minutos con la vista perdida en el fondo de su vaso mientras lo agitaba revolviendo los hielos.

-¿Estás pensando en ello?- le preguntó. Volvía a sentirse culpable por todo lo que había por debajo de su cintura.

Aquella mujer era increíblemente resistente al alcohol. Aquella mujer parecía resistente a todo. Pero aquella mujer era tan sólo una mujer...Una mujer que se sentía sola y pequeña ante algo contra lo que no podía luchar, una mujer asustada, con razón para estarlo, una mujer que necesitaba alguien en quién apoyarse...quizá era tan fuerte que no lo necesitaba pero aún así lo merecía, aún así debía tenerlo.

Sólo era una mujer que iba a morir demasiado pronto.

La excitación cesó repentinamente pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Estaba perdido en sus ojos de nuevo. En realidad nunca le había parecido especialmente atractiva y, si podía decirse que tenía un ideal de mujer, distaba mucho de ser como ella pero, ¡joder, tenía esos ojos! Ese modo de mirarte, ese millón de modos de mirarte.

-Sí, supongo que siempre estoy pensando en ello, de un modo u otro. ¿Tú sueles hacerlo?

Había algo hiriente en el tono. De nuevo supo que lo estaba haciendo mal. Le mantuvo la mirada. Aquella pregunta no esperaba respuesta. Esperó a que ella continuase:

-Mulder, cuando hiciste esa estupidez hoy por la mañana, ¿sabes?, se me ocurrió que sólo lo podías haber hecho por dos razones: Para hacerme pensar en ello o para hacer que no pensase en ello. Y deseé que fuese por lo segundo.

El sonrió con tristeza y sacudió la cabeza. Scully sintió cierta lástima: A fin de cuentas estaba allí por ella y se lo agradecía, pero no pensaba permitirle derribar los diques que había construido para retener el dolor sólo porque se le hubiese ocurrido que tenía que hablar. No necesitaba hablar de ello. Necesitaba que no existiese y eso era imposible. Así que sólo quedaba querer: Quería olvidarlo.

Le rellenó el vaso vacío con la mitad del contenido del suyo. Él aún asentía un poco con la misma sonrisa triste, aceptando que el plan era olvidar. Le miró fijamente en silencio, y elevó su vaso. Sabía lo que quería decir, quería decir "Por ti" pero no sabía cuales eran las palabras.

-Por los buenos amigos.

Sonó extraño a sus propios oídos, demasiado bajo, demasiado ronco, las palabras muy separadas. Verdadero, honesto pero extraño. E incompleto.

Él levantó su vaso y brindó:

-Por la mejor.

Unas horas antes Scully tenía la vista perdida al otro lado de la ventanilla. El caso estaba resuelto: No había sido una abducción ni siquiera había sido un secuestro, las luces y voces parecían haber existido sólo en la mente desquiciada de una madre que necesitaba algo en que creer para no creer, el chico simplemente había sido captado por una secta sin que sus familiares se diesen cuenta hasta que desapareció de casa. Ahora estaba muerto. Suicidio colectivo. 20 hospitalizados, 10 leves, 7 graves, 3 muy graves. 3 muertos. Era uno de esos tres muertos. Los tres más jóvenes: menor masa corporal, mayor efecto de la droga. Un detenido. No habían llegado a tiempo y, a su vez, habían evitado quizá 20 muertes, quizá alguna menos según la evolución que siguiesen.

Injusta, cruel, absurda, vil, perversa, retorcida, inútil,... En aquellos momentos se le ocurrían muchos adjetivos para definir la vida y ninguno era positivo. Se esforzó por huir de la aguda sensación de dolor que el caso le había dejado en el pecho. Ella no solía implicarse demasiado en los casos, estaba acostumbrada. A veces sentía asco de si misma al pensarlo pero lo cierto es que estaba acostumbrada. Pero habían pasado tan sólo unas horas, y estaba lo otro. La herida abierta no era el caso, la herida abierta era una herida cerrada, infectada, gangrenada.

Centró la vista en el paisaje tratando de alejar la idea de su mente aunque fuese tan sólo por un instante. Viajaban en coche por una carretera cercana al océano. "Pacífico": Se repitió esa palabra una y otra vez mientras el horizonte azul sobre azul aparecía y desaparecía de la ventanilla. Deseó hundirse en él, fue una imagen, una sensación: algo salía de su cuerpo y saltaba hasta el océano, y se hundía en él, en la paz, en el azul, en el agua, en la sal. En la vida. En la muerte.

Desaparecer es una idea tentadora hasta que empieza a ser posible, entonces deja de ser siquiera deseable.

-Scully.

Lo había dicho tan bajo que incluso dudó de haberlo oído. Se volvió hacia él.

-¿Sí?-se esforzó en fingir una sonrisa, sin gran éxito a decir verdad.

-¿Estás aquí?-De nuevo en voz baja. Últimamente lo hacía a menudo: Preguntaba incoherencias en voz baja. Ella sabía porqué. Le molestaba, le gustaba, le conmovía.

-No, estaba allí-contestó apuntando al océano con una sonrisa ahora honesta y en consecuencia triste.-Es tan...inmenso que...todo cabe.

"Las palabras son extrañas", pensó él,"extrañas, lejanas, ajenas." "Nasofaríngeo, inoperable, cerebro, cáncer, 0, tumor...morir, muerte, muerta."

"Si las tinieblas me han engullido cuando leas esto no debes pensar que tal vez pudiste haber hecho algo más". Las palabras. Las palabras en aquel cuaderno. Scully hablando. Scully diciendo. Pero sólo allí, sólo para ella, sólo para no ser escuchada. El cuaderno iba dirigido a él y sin embargo lamentaba que lo hubiese leído. Se había cerrado en si misma. Ni siquiera confiaba, ni de lejos confiaba, en que le dijese la verdad respecto a la evolución de la enfermedad. Se estaba aislando, estaba pasando por los peores momentos de su vida y no permitía que nadie se le acercase. Sólo se lo había permitido a él, en aquel hospital, aquel abrazo, el beso. El cuaderno estaba dirigido a él. Sólo le había llamado a él en aquel primer momento.

Y él debía estar haciendo algo muy muy mal, porque decididamente no conseguía que ella entendiese que no tenía que estar sola, que no tenía porqué callar, porqué evitar llorar, que no debía intentar protegerles aislándose, que tenía unos brazos en los que refugiarse en cualquier momento: Los suyos por ejemplo. Sí, desde luego que debía pensar que podía hacer algo más. Como había dicho Melissa durante aquel terrible coma, quizá no salvar su vida, quizá no encontrar la verdad sobre su enfermedad, quizá simplemente sentir, hacerle sentir acompañada, querida.

Un 0 había hecho que su mundo cambiase casi un 100. Las prioridades, los deseos, el futuro.

Las tinieblas iban a engullirla. Y ella deseaba hundirse en el océano.

La muerte. La vida.

Sólo le había llamado a él. Hacer algo.

Tomó el desvío, sin saber aún qué pretendía. Ella no se dio cuenta. Quizá se enfadase. Había dicho que pensaba descansar el fin de semana. Podía ver cómo: en casa, sola, ella y el tumor nasofaríngeo como única compañía.

Quizá no era la mejor compañía que podía tener, pero sabía que confiaba en él y era él quien debía ocuparse, no como investigador, no del modo en que lo había intentado en un principio, sino como persona, como alguien a quien ella sentía cerca. En algunos momentos es importante darse cuenta de que no es el momento de menospreciarse: Ella le había elegido a él.

Y le tendría.

Se detuvo ya en la arena y la miró. No había apartado la vista de la ventanilla, del océano, intentaba no llorar, hasta el momento con éxito. Sabía que la estaba mirando, esperando, ¿el qué?

-La pregunta es la de siempre, Mulder: ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?

-No te lo vas a creer pero hay quien dice que en esta playa se han visto montañas hechas de un grano de arena.

Lo absurdo de la respuesta le hizo mirarle, no pudo evitarlo. Lo lamentó: Ahora había visto sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Eso lo haría todo más difícil.

-Tienes razón en una cosa: No me lo voy a creer. –Bajó la mirada. Quería llorar, quería llorar ya, pero sola. Sin que él la mirase con esa maldita cara de "pobre Scully".-Perderemos el avión, ¿te das cuenta?

-Si salimos ahora mismo llegaremos a tiempo. Tú decides.

Tres días, hasta el lunes, podía ser incluso más, Skinner no diría nada. No sabía qué pretendía, qué quería, qué iban a hacer. Sólo sabía que Scully adoraba el océano y que estaban lejos de casa, y que allí ya hacía calor, allí sí parecía primavera, de hecho parecía casi verano. Y unos minutos antes Scully se había acercado a sonreír, y ese océano parecía la causa.

Seguía mirándola mientras ella miraba sus zapatos. Eran cerrados, oscuros, tenían un alto tacón, eran nuevos y la estaban matando.

-No, ya no llegaríamos.

Se los quitó y abrió la puerta del coche. Sintió la arena, caliente al primer contacto, fresca, casi húmeda al hundir el pie. Caminó hacia la orilla, dejando escapar las lágrimas: Sabía que no la seguiría hasta pasados unos minutos. Se quedaría en el coche, mirándola, admirándola y compadeciéndola.

El hombre que lo creía todo no era capaz de creer que ella iba a morir. "Jodido cretino" susurró, y su par de lágrimas se transformaron en un torrente.

"Tiene los pantalones mojados hasta las rodillas", fue lo que pensó mientras se acercaba a ella por la espalda. Le resultó chocante esa dejadez, ese descuido. Había esperado un cuarto de hora, se retuvo durante un cuarto de hora. La marea estaba subiendo y las olas burbujeaban alrededor de sus pies. Parecía no ser consciente de ello. Sintió un intenso deseo de abrazarla, besar su hombro, susurrarle "Estoy aquí", como si eso significase algo; de modo que se quedó de pie a unos dos metros y esperó a que ella hablase.

De pronto se volvió, con una mirada cargada de rabia.

-No lo vas a conseguir, Mulder.

Bien, al parecer alguien en aquella playa sabía lo que Mulder pretendía e incluso que no iba a conseguirlo. Era un avance, porque él sólo era capaz de intuir lo segundo.

-¿El qué?-, preguntó no sin cierta curiosidad.

-Lo que pretendes.-Parecía furiosa, pero lo gracioso es que parecía furiosa consigo misma por no poder fingir estarlo.- Sé muy bien lo que pretendes.

-Y, ¿qué se supone que es?

-Que me abra, que exprese mis sentimientos como en un maldito grupo de apoyo. ¿Qué quieres?, ¿qué diga "Hola soy Dana Scully y voy a morir"?

No, no era eso lo que él quería, eso ya lo había tenido. Aunque lo cierto es que había sonado como un "Hola, soy Dana Scully, doctora en medicina e informo de que la agente Scully tiene un tumor inoperable." Sí, le preocupaba cómo se lo estaba tomando. Era más que preocupante.

-Que no hable de ello no significa que no lo acepte, Mulder. Lo acepto, lo asumo, estoy bien. No necesito...sesiones de terapia.

Tenía el maquillaje algo corrido por las lágrimas, los párpados ligeramente hinchados, ojeras, y un doloroso gesto de desesperación. Miró de nuevo la parte inferior de los pantalones, oscurecidos por el agua, con pequeños restos de algas y arena. Nunca la había visto tan perdida. Se sentó en la arena frente al océano. Soplaba una brisa suave cargada de sal.

-Sólo pensé que te gusta el mar.

Aquello la desarmó. Quizá porque parecía estúpidamente cierto. Y ella debía ser muy estúpida porque le resultaba lógico. Se acercó y se sentó junto a él. Seguía enfadada, tan enfadada como antes, sólo que cada vez le costaba más creérselo.

- A veces pareces medio tonto, Mulder-, dijo mordiéndose una sonrisa.

El rió y le golpeó suavemente con el hombro. Parecía que sí estaba haciendo algo.

-Pero no soy el único.

-No, no eres el único.

"A veces el sexo es terriblemente ridículo," pensó." A veces el sexo está rodeado de ridiculeces como alegrarte de llevar vaqueros, mirar una máquina con pintadas obscenas mientras te preguntas cómo es posible que te plantees utilizarla o dejar de bailar con una excusa tonta porque no deberías estar sintiendo lo que estás sintiendo, como si "deber" y "sentir" fuesen palabras que se pudiesen combinar en una frase con sentido."

No entendía del todo cómo demonios había acabado con la espalda contra la pared del baño, ligeramente excitado, mirando una máquina de preservativos y esperando a calmarse, mientras se preguntaba si quería o no acostarse con Scully, si aquello tenía algún sentido, si le convertía en el mayor cerdo del mundo o sólo en el mayor imbécil, cómo demonios podía estar pensando en ello dadas las circunstancias, qué pensaría ella si lo supiese, si le viese allí. Lo único que tenía muy claro que resultaba ridículo.

Habían empezado a bailar, más por reírse un rato que otra cosa. Le había apostado que no soportaría bailar "Hunt dog" completa pero resulta que Scully sabía bailar rock y muy bien. De hecho podría decirse que, en caso de que la despidiesen del FBI, podría ganarse la vida en Las Vegas imitando a Elvis: tenía un movimiento de cadera más que interesante, y decididamente hilarante cuando lo exageraba.

Luego había sonado otra canción, y luego otra. No había pinchadiscos, sólo un tipo con aspecto de ser el dueño y de saber muy bien lo que era buena y mala música. No era capaz de hacer que las canciones combinasen pero tenía gusto para elegirlas. "The way you look tonight" había sido llevable, demasiado dulce y suave para constituir ningún peligro, lenta, era como un abrazo con excusa. La excusa había sido bienvenida. "Heaven", excesiva para tener implicaciones, casi graciosa, otra buena excusa. Luego había perdido la cuenta; era lo que tenía haber bebido un poco, o quizá era lo que tenía Scully: se estaba demasiado a gusto abrazándola, perdón, bailando con ella como para que diese tiempo a pensar. Entonces llegaron "Angie" y "Wild horses", cuando ya estaban demasiado cerca, meciéndose algo adormilados por el alcohol. En algún momento Scully había respirado profundamente, en una especie de suspiro, rozándole con el pecho al tiempo que deslizaba la mano por su espalda para acomodarse mejor. Entonces ocurrió. No mucho, de hecho incluso creía posible que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta.

Lamentaba que hubiese ocurrido pero no era esa la razón por la que seguía apoyado contra aquella pared cuando ya había pasado. En realidad no le daba demasiada importancia, tampoco creía que ella lo hiciese. Lo que le clavaba a aquella pared era hasta qué punto aquello podía no haber sido una simple reacción física. O, quizá, fingir que seguía preguntándoselo cuando lo sabía perfectamente.

Había dos cosas que Mulder no había hecho desde la mayoría de edad: Evitar el contacto físico con alguien que le cayese bien y negar un sentimiento sexual ante sí mismo. Pero con Scully solía fallar en lo segundo, en varias ocasiones se había parado a pensar en ello y había decidido que se lo estaba negando. Probablemente porque había demasiados sentimientos encontrados alrededor de ella, probablemente porque la atracción se perdía entre todos ellos, probablemente porque no soportaba la idea de perder la cercanía que tenían como consecuencia de tener que evitar el deseo.

Se lavó la cara para despejarse un poco y volvió a apoyarse contra la pared mientras se secaba, de nuevo ante la máquina. Dibujitos de frutas junto a los botones. "A Scully le gustan las fresas" pensó de pronto.

La recordó un par de semanas antes sentada en el coche ante una bolsa de fresas. Eran las primeras de la temporada y le había hecho dar cuatro vueltas a la manzana hasta encontrar aparcamiento para poder entrar a aquella pequeña frutería que las anunciaba en una pizarra. Agujereó la bolsa y las lavó en una fuente cercana. Rara vez Dana Scully se comportaba como una niña pequeña caprichosa. Quizá si lo hiciese más a menudo no resultaría tan...interesante.

-¿Quieres, Mulder?

En realidad le apetecían, pero sabía que no las iba a disfrutar tanto como ella: No quería quitarle ni una.

-¿No te saben ácidas, así sin nata ni nada?- le había preguntado sólo para evitar pensar en lo que le estaba provocando ver cómo se chupaba los dedos demasiado literalmente.

-Lo que me gusta de las fresas es el sabor a fresas.-respondió ella escogiéndose de hombros, demasiado feliz para pensar.

Volvió a excitarse, pero no tenía nada que ver con los preservativos de sabor a fresa, sino con la idea de besar a Scully, en aquel mismo coche alquilado, con su boca llena de fresas ácidas, fresas con sabor a fresas.

Un hombre entró en el baño, hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza al que Mulder respondió de igual modo, mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

Le miró a través del espejo mientras se lavaba.

-¿Se encuentra bien, amigo?

-Sí, sólo estoy un poco mareado.

-Un vaso de agua por cada vaso de alcohol,- dijo aquel tipo sonriendo. Parecía tremendamente alegre. Probablemente él no dudaba de cómo iba a acabar su noche ni le preocupaba.

-Eso es para la resaca-, respondió Mulder pensando que todo aquello era ridículo, muy ridículo.

El tipo asintió con su sonrisa despreocupada

-Me esperan,-dijo saliendo del baño.

A él también le esperaban. Dio el par de pasos y metió las monedas. Simplemente lo hizo, no pensó. Apretó el primer botón: Sin sabor, sin estrías... "y sin mucha esperanza" murmuró.

Recorrió el espacio entre el baño y la mesa en que le esperaba Scully a grandes zancadas mientras la miraba. La culpa era de ella, se dijo evitando una sonrisa; por querer bailar, el hecho de que él lo hubiese propuesto no era excusa; por haber apoyado la cabeza en su pecho y haber acercado la cadera a la suya, el hecho de que él hubiese presionado su espalda no era excusa; y porque una médico debería saber a dónde van a parar todos los nervios que surgen de la columna vertebral de un hombre y, en consecuencia, que no debe ni rozarse.

Sintió un pinchazo en el estómago por cada uno de esos recuerdos, le flaquearon las rodillas.

Estaba deseando a Scully.

Había comprado preservativos pensando en Scully.

Se había excitado entre los brazos de Scully.

Ella lo sabía.

No tenía ni idea de si lo deseaba, de si lo deseaba realmente, incluyendo mañana siguiente, lunes siguiente y todos los siguientes siguientes.

No estaba tan seguro de que ella no lo desease.

Quizá hubiese razones para que todo aquello estuviese ocurriendo en esos momentos y, si eso era así, era él quien debía mantener la cabeza fría.

Estaba, decididamente, perdido.

En cuanto se sentó, ella lo supo. Durante 15 minutos de reloj se había preguntado si aquella ligera separación poco antes de que acabara la canción y la posterior huída al baño, bastante digna a pesar de las circunstancias, en cuanto acabó se debían a una cuestión puramente fisiológica debida al roce o a algo más. El tiempo y la cara de Mulder decían que algo más. Pensó que le pondría las cosas más fáciles si preguntaba:

-¿Te encuentras bien, Mulder? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

Intentó parecer neutra, intentó aparentar que no lo había notado, que consideraba los quince minutos de baño debidos a otra causa. Era obvio que lo había notado pero si él la veía tranquila (que no lo estuviese en realidad no venía a cuento) se tranquilizaría también.

-Sí, estoy bien, estuve hablando con uno. Y no, no si tú no quieres.

Vale, había funcionado. Sólo era una erección no el fin del mundo.

-La camarera te ha echado de menos,- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. –Creo que le ha ofendido sobremanera que pidiese por ti evitándole el placer de servirte. Reitero que tienes posibilidades.

Mulder sonrió. A veces Scully era un cielo. Ella siempre encontraba palabras. Era tan capaz de salvarle de una situación embarazosa frente a Skinner como frente a sí misma.

-¿Cuántos se te han echado encima durante mi ausencia para que quieras librarte de mí tan descaradamente?

Ella le miró, "Es Mulder," pensó, "simplemente es Mulder. Mulder que quiere quedarse conmigo, estar a mi lado." Pensó que quizá debía preocuparle el sexo, aquella noche no estaba siendo distinta, era igual que siempre pero las coordenadas espacio-tiempo les estaban afectando: Estaban muy lejos de casa, no había trabajo de por medio y de algún modo extraño el hecho es que iban a pasar el fin de semana juntos, porque sí, sin excusas, para divertirse o algo parecido. Los muros estaban cayendo o, simplemente, se estaba demostrando que nunca habían existido. No quería pensar en si deseaba o no acostarse con él. Aquella siempre había sido una pregunta demasiado difícil de contestar, sonaba a pregunta con truco y aún no había descubierto cuál era el truco. Pero no quería pensarlo, no esa noche, esa noche quería a Mulder hablando, riendo, escuchando, estando, siendo...siendo simplemente Mulder, el de siempre.

-No es eso lo que quiero. Me da igual quién pudiese venir o no, no sé. A veces lo único que apetece es hablar...con alguien con quien se pueda hablar sin juegos estúpidos, ¿sabes? Alguien dispuesto a perderse el maldito partido de los Nicks para el cual en realidad ambos sabemos que no tenía entradas por más que lo jure. De todos modos tampoco es para tanto: Van a perder.

-Retira eso.

-Van a perder.

A la mierda los preservativos, lamer aquel tatuaje, beber ron de su boca, las fresas, hacerlo en el mar, el modo en que echaría la cabeza hacía atrás al tener un orgasmo, esos labios chupando sus dedos, sentirla gemir mientras la besaba,...A la mierda todo: Scully quería un amigo y Scully tenía un amigo. Sentía muchas cosas hacía ella sobre las que tenía dudas...pero había una sobre la que no dudaba en absoluto: Estaba seguro de que la quería, de que era su amiga, quizá la mejor que había tenido nunca.

Levantó el vaso despacio manteniendo su mirada en la que se leía una profunda confianza que él no sabía cómo había ganado.

-A la mierda los Nicks, Scully.

Cuando salieron del bar caía una lluvia suave y olía a mar. El motel estaba a unos veinte minutos de allí, al otro lado de la larga avenida que atravesaba el pueblo.

-Probablemente podamos llegar casi sin mojarnos yendo de soportal en soportal.

Cuando se volvió para mirarla ella ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos, bajo la lluvia, de espaldas a él, mirando al cielo. Sintió un escalofrío. Sintió deseo pero ya no le preocupó si era sexual: Sólo era insoportable.

Era insoportable la idea de que iba a morir, insoportable verla tan viva, insoportable no poder hacer nada, insoportable pensar en todo lo que nunca harían, insoportable que los minutos con ella estuviesen contados, insoportable no poder llegar a conocerla tanto como quería, insoportable no tener la fuerza, la confianza en que fuese lo correcto, las palabras, para poder decirle lo que sentía, o incluso sólo lo que pensaba.

Alargó la mano hacía él sin ni siquiera mirarle. Se la tomó a punto de echarse a llorar de impotencia y ella tiró acercándole. El se acercó aún más y rodeó su cintura.

-Gracias por...esto, Mulder

Caminaron lentamente hacía el motel. Se agradecía pasear al aire libre, la noche era cálida y la lluvia era demasiado leve para resultar molesta, olía a hierba cortada y a alguna flor nocturna.

No dijeron una palabra durante todo el trayecto. Todas las palabras parecían poco apropiadas para ser la primera después de aquel momento, aquel pequeño, ligero, simple abrazo había dicho algo difícil de superar.

Al llegar al motel, se detuvieron a la puerta de la habitación de Scully, la más cercana a la entrada y se miraron a los ojos, por primera vez desde que habían salido del bar.

Entonces ocurrió.

Ninguno de los dos sabría nunca quién había realizado el primer movimiento. Ninguno de los dos era consciente de haberse movido. Simplemente estaban abrazados, fuertemente abrazados. En algún momento Mulder fue capaz de tener un pensamiento coherente y fue que la fuerza era excesiva, que le estaría haciendo daño, de modo que aflojó ligeramente los brazos.

-No me sueltes-susurró ella.

-No voy a soltarte. No pensaba soltarte.

La apretó de nuevo con la misma intensidad. Aquellas palabras le habían atravesado en un escalofrío: No iba a soltarla, nunca. Quizá todo lo que no sabía o no podía o no debía decir quedase claro así. No podía imaginarse nada mejor que hacer.

Ella estaba temblando. No sabía desde cuando, no era consciente de que él también temblaba, ni de que tenía frío, sus ropas estaban mojadas y la ligera brisa se había convertido en viento.

-Vamos dentro, Scully.

Por un instante le miró como si no comprendiese, pero inmediatamente sacó la llave y abrió la puerta. Entraron, se abrazaron de nuevo y cerraron la puerta en un solo movimiento. De nuevo el resto del mundo desapareció, el paso del tiempo desapareció. Sólo existían ellos en la penumbra de aquella habitación sumidos en algo que les superaba y les arrastraba unidos, previendo una caída que parecía inminente y sin poder ver a dónde llevaba, cuál era el fondo sobre el que acabarían. Sólo sus cuerpos, sólo el otro entre los brazos, el aliento húmedo y caliente sobre un pecho que respiraba con ansiedad, el temblor de las manos ahora moviéndose por la espalda, (de nuevo ninguno era consciente de haber dado ese paso), aún bordeando límites: No por encima del cuello, no por delante del costado, no por debajo de la cintura, nunca por debajo de la ropa. Pero en algún momento Scully rompió esos dos últimos límites, casi a la vez. Lo hizo muy despacio, con suavidad, sólo un poco, incluso se detuvo en algún momento, pero lo hizo. Eso provocó que la presión que iba y venía desde nadie sabía cuándo se mantuviese, constante, ya sin huída, y eso le impulsó a hundir aún más sus manos.

Y él gimió, no pudo evitarlo, y decidió que ya estaba claro en qué lado del límite estaban, de modo que le tomó los brazos y se los llevó al cuello.

-Ven.

La levantó en brazos mientras ella le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas y comenzaba a besarle en el cuello y la llevó hasta la mesa. Le acarició los muslos, deslizó las manos bajo su camiseta muy despacio, sobre su vientre, bajo su pecho, hacia su espalda, más abajo y la atrajo hacia él, hasta que no pudo más, hasta que sintió el aliento de un gemido en su cuello, una ligera sonrisa sobre la piel. Los besos se transformaban en pequeños mordiscos y, por cada uno, empujaba contra ella, al principio de forma brusca, fuerte, rítmica, poco a poco cambió, como empezaban a cambiar los mordiscos, cada vez más húmedos, mantenidos, profundos, se alargaban hasta lo imposible, hasta resultar dolorosos. Él dejaba caer pequeños besos sobre su pelo, en las orejas, en el cuello, allí donde podía llegar. En varias ocasiones intentó separarla lo suficiente para poder besar sus labios pero ella no se lo permitía: Se mantenía hundida en su cuello sabiendo que mirarle a los ojos sería volver, besarle sería volver, ser consciente de lo que ocurría, caer al mundo real. Si le miraba tendría que pensar y sólo quería sentir: El calor febril, que surgía de todas partes y le provocaba escalofríos, el sabor a sal de su piel, las curvas de su mandíbula en la boca, esos gemidos justo en su oído, como susurros meditados y al mismo tiempo incontrolables, el olor a lluvia y sudor en su ropa, sus manos sujetándola por las caderas, el dolor de la excitación en cada roce demasiado intenso. Quería que ocurriese, iba a ocurrir, sobre aquella mesa, pronto.

Él también sentía que iba a ocurrir, lo deseaba. No soportaba la ropa por más tiempo: Tenía que arrancarle esos malditos pantalones, y quitarse los suyos. Necesitaba besarla, hundirse en su boca, lo necesitaba ya. Pero había algo que necesitaba aún más: mirar sus ojos sólo un instante, saber que todo iba bien. Le acarició el pelo y susurró en su oído:

-Scully.

En cuanto lo dijo supo que no ocurriría.

Dejó de resistir contra su cuello, se separó, lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

El musitó un "¿Por qué?" que ni siquiera llegó a escucharse.

-No aquí, no ahora, no así, no borrachos, no por esto.

Sonrió irónico, pero no dijo nada. No le importaba demasiado nada que no fuese sentirla cerca, y aún la sentía cerca.

Apoyó su frente sobre la de él. Sus caderas seguían unidas, demasiado unidas, de hecho seguía abrazándole con las piernas, no soportaba la idea de que se alejase. No todavía. El mantenía las manos sobre su cadera, sólo que ya no apretaba ni tiraba de ella, sólo dibujaba círculos con sus pulgares sobre el ápice de los huesos, lo cual le estaba excitando aún más. Pero no quería que parase, ni que se alejase, ni continuar. Quería ser otra persona, ser ella unos meses atrás, no tener que preocuparse de que no seguiría siendo lo que quiera que fuese para él durante mucho tiempo.

"No, no estamos tan borrachos como para no saber lo que hacemos y no importa cuando o donde, pero yo sí voy a morir", pensó. Claro que no fue eso lo que dijo.

-No desesperados, no tristes.

Le miró de nuevo.

Él pensó que no era la mejor razón del mundo, pero era la razón que ella tenía y probablemente acertada. No era una huída, no se estaba alejando, con eso sobraba.

Se dejo llevar por aquel mar azul. Todo el dolor que veía en sus ojos, el dolor provocado por el miedo, por la renuncia forzada, por el lastre de la desesperanza, por el conocimiento de aquel futuro y el desconocimiento de los hechos exactos, por el acúmulo de dudas, por el deseo de tener fe chocando contra la precaución que sugería no tenerla,...quería que todo ese dolor tuviese una forma, que fuese una cicatriz, un estigma localizado, algo palpable. Algo que a lo que poder dar un infantil beso para que curase, algo que mirar mientras le decía "Todo irá bien", aunque fuese mentira. Deseaba poder mirar ese mal y decir "Esto no va a poder contigo".

Pero no había donde mirar, no había nada que besar, nada que cortar, nada que apuntar con el dedo diciendo "¿Eso?, tú eres más fuerte que eso". Estaba allí, escondido en medio de su cabeza, bajo sus ojos, tras su nariz, sobre sus labios. Nunca había odiado tanto. Odiaba más que nunca algo inseparable de lo que amaba más que nunca. Porque en aquel preciso instante la quería con una fuerza incomparable a nada que hubiese sentido antes.

Y quiso decírselo de algún modo, pero no tenía palabras, no sabía qué decir. Sólo se quedó allí mirándola, mientras escuchaba su propia voz gritar en su interior "Nada me importa tanto como tú", "Mataría por que vivieses", "Moriría por que vivieses", "No podré seguir sin ti,...lo he probado y sé que no podré".

Pero ella no podía escucharle, aunque sí intuía los gritos, sí veía en aquellos ojos, aún más tristes que de costumbre, que él estaba gritando, quizá que él también tenía miedo, quizá que estaba cerca, quizá que quería estar a su lado, quizá un simple "Me duele tu dolor". Y quiso decirle "No quiero que te duela", quiso decirle "No quiero morirme ahora" pero le besó. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió para hacer que dejase de pensar, que dejase de ver en ella a una enferma. No era el beso que había evitado pocos minutos antes: Estaba cargado de pasión, pero no sexual. Fue profundo, lento, casi doloroso e increíblemente liberador.

-No sé lo que estabas viendo mientras me mirabas,-dijo aún con la respiración entrecortada-pero no quiero que olvides que sigo siendo yo, soy la misma persona, nada ha cambiado.

Mulder sonrió y la abrazó.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?

"Venimos al mundo de cabeza, si lo piensas eso es ya una señal de lo que te va a tocar luego. Y esto es algo así como todo lo que hay: Un par de estúpidos perdidos en la oscuridad de una habitación de motel, sosteniéndose en un abrazo. Cansados, heridos, bebidos, perdidos y juntos. Balanceándonos en una especie de baile marcado por latidos. Y sería dulce de algún modo pensar que estamos fuera del mundo...pero es que igual el mundo es esto. Este vacío, este frío, esta soledad, este camino a la muerte, aunque también este calor, compañía, desvío hacia otro. Casi una trampa para mantenernos aquí. Para hacer que queramos quedarnos."

-¿Quieres que me vaya, Scully?

Se preguntó que extraño mecanismo movía a Mulder a hablar en voz baja constantemente.

Casi le había sobresaltado a pesar de que lo había dicho en un susurro. Tenía apoyada la cabeza sobre su hombro, aún mantenían el abrazo, tan sólo había dejado caer las piernas, y le estaba rozando con los talones tras las rodillas, a lo que él había respondido con un par de murmullos de aprobación. Pero ya no parecía excitado, ella tampoco lo estaba sólo se sentía...bien. Mulder había empezado a moverse cambiando el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro, en una especie de baile, en un balanceo que sabía a nana.

Aquello era el cielo...aquello no era real y había que volver a la realidad.

-Supongo que es lo mejor...estarás cansado.

Lo había dicho por pura cortesía, porque no era su habitación y quizá ella quería estar sola pero no se atrevía a decirlo después de aquello. Lo cierto es que la idea de tenerla a más de veinte centímetros de distancia se le hacía inconcebible en esos momentos. Se sorprendió al pensarlo y fue consciente de que carecía de todo sentido pero desde que llegaron al motel no se había planteado que existiese la posibilidad de dejar de abrazarla, ya fuese con sexo de por medio, sin sexo de por medio o en algún extraño termino medio.

-No he preguntado qué consideras mejor, sino qué quieres,- rió.

Le miró aún dudando entre si rendirse ante la evidencia, ante sí misma y, al parecer, ante él o mantener un poco de serenidad, prudencia, templanza, orgullo, sentido común, calma.

Pero entonces vio sus ojos, su sonrisa llena de calor y consideró que haber evitado hacérselo con Mulder sobre el escritorio de una habitación de motel, en un estado de semiéxtasis aún por analizar, sin haberse parado a pensar en lo que se sentía y no se sentía y sabiendo que tenía los días contados, a pesar de estar más que excitada, alterada, casi fuera de sí, y teniendo que decidirlo mientras esas manos la mantenían contra su erección y con el lóbulo de su oreja entre los labios, era suficiente muestra de autocontrol para aquel día: Quería que se quedase, y punto.

Sólo había una cosa a tener en cuenta:

-Si quieres quedarte...

-No me quedaría si no quisiese, -susurró acercándose a su oído- no olvides tú eso.

Scully esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a colocarle las mangas mojadas de la camiseta que ella misma había descolocado mientras le acariciaba.

-Tienes frío: Deberías cambiarte.

-Voy a por ropa y vuelvo.

Le besó suavemente la frente. No sabía como irse. No era una cuestión de educación ni nada parecido, es que realmente le costaba separarse de ella. ¡Cinco minutos! ¡Para ir a la habitación de al lado!

Dio un par de golpecitos sobre sus muslos y finalmente se dirigió hacia la puerta. Fue entonces cuando sintió frío.

Se volvió y la observó, sentada sobre la mesa, abrazada a su rodilla, con el pelo revuelto, la camiseta medio sacada, esa cara de acabar de salir de la cama o de ir a meterse muy pronto y aquella mirada entre la extrañeza y la ternura por lo ocurrido.

¿Dónde se había metido esa Scully durante tanto tiempo? ¿Dónde estaba mirando él para no verla?

-Tú ve pensando en algo que hacer, Scully: Necesitamos un plan B. Aunque algo me dice que no será tan bueno como el inicial.


	2. Paseo

**PASEO**

And I'm so sad like a good book  
I can't put this day back  
A sorta fairytale with you

_A sorta fairytale, Tori Amos._

"Supongo que es lo que tiene trabajar en los expedientes X, te acabas haciendo a todo, todo acaba pareciéndote normal, telepatía, telekinesia, extraterrestres, conspiraciones, que la cabeza de tu compañero repose sobre tu vientre mientras ve una versión de Casablanca en la que Bugs Bunny es Rick y la pobre gata a la que persigue la mofeta es Ilsa y obviamente acabarán juntos porque semejante injusticia no se puede repetir. Te parece normal, como si pasase todos los días.

Y resulta normal que te hayas despertado con una caja de fresas delante, refrescos y un chiste sobre que una cosa es quedarse sin sexo y otra sin desayuno en la cama. Es normal, totalmente. También es normal lo que ocurrió ayer, todo es normal, lo que ocurrió y lo que no. Tengo que quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza, todas esas imágenes, ya. Es normal habernos quedado dormidos mirándonos mientras caían los párpados, hablando de citas desastrosas y amores platónicos de instituto (y ya puestos podemos decir que es raro que sólo de instituto). También tengo que librarme de esa imagen. Todo esto es muy normal. Lo único que no es normal es que Dios pretenda que no pequemos de pensamiento y permita que existan labios como esos.

¡Vale Dana, ya, se acabó! Mira la tele."

En la tele la mofeta-azafato le preguntaba a Ilsa-gata "Café, té, moi?" Mulder rió con ganas y su risa vibró sobre Scully. Lo que le hizo sentir también era normal.

Realmente se sentía como si aquello hubiese ocurrido cientos de veces, lo único extraño era sentirse así, sentir esa familiaridad. Indudablemente se conocían desde hacía años y habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, muchos malos momentos, muchos buenos momentos, muchos días normales y muchas situaciones absolutamente fuera de lo normal.

Y todo aquello les había llevado a aquella cama y a ver juntos dibujos animados.

Normal.

Carrotblanca acabó y Mulder se estiró bostezando sonoramente, dejó un brazo apoyado sobre el muslo de ella, acercó la otra mano hasta la suya y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la palma.

-Te aburres.

-No, estoy bien, pensaba.

Pensaba que era...algo distinto a todo lo que era. Era atractivo, era alto, era delgado, tenía un cuerpo bien formado y tenía esa cara, esos labios, esos ojos de color indeterminable, de mirada intensa, y esa enorme nariz para dar realismo al conjunto. Pero no era eso lo que veía.

Mulder tenía luz. Tenía esa mirada, siempre triste, siempre atenta, siempre intensa, siempre a punto de abandonarlo todo pero dando un paso atrás para buscarte, siempre gritando un "Quiéreme", siempre firmando un "No te necesito". Necesitaba y lo daba todo al mismo tiempo, con la misma fuerza, con ansiedad. Nada parecía importarle demasiado salvo algunas cosas, pocas, muy pocas. Y Scully sabía que era una de ellas, y empezaba a darse cuenta de su posición en la lista.

Mulder era luz.

-¿En lo a gusto que estarías en casa sin un pesado como yo?

Mulder era un niño pequeño y un hombre adulto. Necesitaba mimos mientras te cuidaba. Allí, recostado sobre ella y tocándola sin parar parecía tan a punto de decir "Mamá cuéntame un cuento que tengo miedo" como "Yo me ocuparé de todo. No tienes de qué preocuparte" pero curiosamente ninguna de las dos cosas sonaría falsa: necesitaba sentirse querido pero al mismo tiempo era un solitario, un autosuficiente orgulloso...

-Estoy a gusto aquí.

Y Scully adoraba ambas cosas. Podía reconocerlo o no según el día, podía colocarlo en la casilla del compañerismo, en la de la amistad, en la de la necesidad de protección autoritaria, en la del instinto maternal, en la del deseo de sexo, en la del cariño, en la de la fraternidad incluso, pero el caso es que adoraba esa necesidad y esa capacidad de entrega unidas en el fondo de aquella mirada.

Se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa pícara bailándole en los labios y se acomodó sobre su estómago casi mulléndola.

-Yo también.

Había sido una locura, había sido la mayor locura de la historia de su vida, llegar hasta el punto que había llegado con él el día anterior.

Lo había meditado mientras él estaba en su habitación cambiándose de ropa y sólo existían dos posibilidades: O aquella cercanía excesiva acababa con la ya habitual cercanía física que compartían o acababa con la poca lejanía que les quedaba.

La duda había sido indudablemente estúpida.

Había varias cuestiones que no entraban en la mente de Fox Mulder. De hecho, cuando Scully se aburría mucho en alguna vigilancia solía enumerar mentalmente todo aquello obvio para la mayoría de los mortales pero que no había lugar en el cerebro aparentemente desarrollado de aquel hombre:

La necesidad de cualquier ser humano de mantener un espacio personal a su alrededor en el que otros no entrasen siempre aparecía en su lista.

No es que le molestase, el verdadero problema era que no le molestaba.

-Vaya Mulder, siempre supe que renunciar a seguir aquel régimen a las dos horas de decidir seguirlo tendría su utilidad.

Tenía ya los ojos cerrados. Scully intentó encontrar algún adjetivo para definirle pero todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza eran antónimos. Parecía que se estaba durmiendo, ¡sobre su estómago!, había rodeado su cintura con un brazo como si fuese una almohada, y seguía jugando con su mano, como si contase una y otra vez los dedos.

Y no le molestaba, le parecía normal.

Mulder era algo así como un sobón, un pulpo, sólo que Scully hubiese jurado que el 99 de la población femenina que alguna vez había sufrido la presencia de uno mataría porque los típicos pulpos fuesen como él.

No porque fuese...bueno, como era; y no sólo por la ausencia de malicia, o intenciones siquiera, ni por sus inocentes "zonas-objetivo"; sino porque sabía acariciar. Como un arco de violín. Dominaba el arte.

-¿Régimen?-murmuró-Tú estás perfecta.

Sabía acariciar, sí señor.

Scully sonrió y osó revolverle el pelo.

-Ya, ya veo: ...para almohada.

En realidad no le importaba lo más mínimo si él consideraba que estaba gorda o flaca o qué. Pero en su estómago había mucho más que la presión de la cabeza de su compañero: Había una maldita convención donde se habían ido a reunir todas las mariposas del país. Y necesitaba estupideces que decir mientras buscaba el modo de ralentizar su respiración.

Se preguntó cómo habrían sido las cosas la noche anterior si las condiciones hubiesen sido otras, pero sabía perfectamente que lo que les había llevado allí, a ese desvío, a ese olvidar el trabajo y dejarse llevar, a la cercanía aún mayor, era precisamente lo que le evitaba, quizá sólo a ella, probable y prudentemente no debía ser así, seguir, dar el último paso.

El sexo sonaba a huída desesperada. Sonaba a droga. Sonaba a somnífero, a analgésico, a morfina.

Y eso era exactamente lo que quería.

Y aparte le quería a él.

Y no quería mezclar ambas cosas.

El concepto de paradoja quedó más claro que nunca para alguien que había realizado una tesis sobre una paradoja.

Paradójico.

Sonrió. Bueno, no tenía sexo pero tenía a Mulder, eso era mejor, ¿no? No hacía olvidar, no evadía, no permitía huir, no adormecía, no aliviaba el dolor, no tranquilizaba, de hecho la ponía bastante nerviosa...pero a pesar de todo era lo que quería.

Mala señal.

Tarde para pensarlo.

Se deslizó lentamente fuera de la cama pensando que estaba dormido. Necesitaba salir de allí.

-¿A dónde vas?-Se quejó en uno de sus ya habituales susurros sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-Voy a ducharme, querrás salir un rato antes de comer, ¿no? Supongo que no nos hemos quedado para tirarnos el día en la cama.

-Empezaba a sospecharlo.

-Tú puedes quedarte si quieres y dormir un rato.

-No estaba pensando en eso.- Dijo con seriedad.-Scully.

Se volvió y desandó un par de pasos hacia la cama. El la miraba escrutándola, serio, preocupado incluso.

-¿Qué?-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que ocurrió ayer?

-¿El qué?-dijo con su última esperanza de poder evitar aquel tema. Mulder le miró con cansancio. Adiós esperanza.- No, Mulder, no quiero.

-No crees que deberíamos.

-No.

-Lo lamentas.

-En estos momentos sí.-Parecía sorprendido, casi dolido-Sí,...si tengo que hablar de ello. Y analizarlo por partes y dar explicaciones y...todo eso.

-No te...he pedido eso.

-Simplemente ocurrió, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo con dulzura.

-Scully yo no pretendía..., sólo quiero que sepas que no pretendía...-hundió la cara en las sábanas, incapaz de explicarse-Dios _no sé qué pretendía._

Era complicado, era muy complicado decirle que la deseaba y la quería y que ambos hechos no iban tan unidos como deberían ir para que pareciese una buena idea, y que el segundo ganaba con diferencia, con demasiada diferencia, con una diferencia excesiva. A pesar de ello, habría hecho el amor con ella la anoche anterior, y en esos mismos momentos, pero no sabía muy bien el porqué.

Y no era su estilo no saber el porqué.

Ella le miraba, como esperando una respuesta.

-Mulder, quizá las sábanas te hayan oído pero yo no.

-Da igual.

No tendría el valor, no podía tener el valor...Tenía el valor de empezar y no acabar... bueno eso le recordaba un poco a lo que ella había hecho pero no era en eso en lo que debía pensar.

-Qué.

Fue casi un grito.

Tardó en contestar. Se quedó mirándola intentando decidir cuál era el mensaje, cuáles eran las palabras, cuál era el sentido. ¿Cómo se decía aquello?

Quizá era una respuesta más para sí mismo que para ella:

-Que eres muy importante. Creo que eso es lo único que quiero decirte y lo único que quería decirte.

¿Por qué demonios aquel maldito hombre insistía en decir incoherencias en voz baja?

Se alegró de que la pared estuviese tan cerca: Apoyó el hombro contra ella. El seguía mirándola, como si aún no hubiese acabado de hablar. Como si aún estuviese diciendo. Sintió el escozor en los ojos.

-No hay más, no hay menos, hay eso.

¿Por qué demonios aquel maldito hombre insistía en decir incoherencias en voz baja?

-Tú también,-murmuró Scully.

Se volvió con un intenso cansancio y abrió la puerta del baño.

-No recuerdo el antónimo, pero da igual porque ése no vale,-murmuró para sí.

El no pudo escucharla. Miraba su espalda desaparecer.

-Eso es todo,- se dijo.

Compraron varios bocadillos, fruta y bebidas y fueron a comer a lo alto de un acantilado que se levantaba a un par de kilómetros del pueblo. Era uno de esos días indecisos de primavera en los que cualquier cosa puede ocurrir, al menos en lo que al cielo se refiere: Hasta el momento se mantenía nublado y a punto de todo.

Scully recorrió el tortuoso camino con esa extraña sensación de sobre-oxigenación que solía acompañarla en los mejores y peores momentos. Estaba emocionada pero no sabía que hacer con lo que sentía, no sabía delimitar la causa ni mucho menos las consecuencias, sólo que se sentía casi casi feliz y fuerte.

Simplemente no estaba pensando en ello.

Pensó en darle las gracias de nuevo por aquella aún estúpida pero decididamente buena idea. Pero no lo hizo, sólo le tendió la mano para ayudarle a subir el último escalón que parecía tallado en las rocas por la erosión.

-Es un lugar precioso,-dijo entonces.

Se sentaron cerca del borde, mirando al océano y comieron casi en silencio.

No les resultaba extraño estar en silencio, a Mulder un poco, a veces, pero sólo porque a él siempre le resultaba extraño estar en silencio independientemente de quién estuviese a su lado. Pero, aún así, con Scully era distinto. A veces le costaba darse cuenta de que no estaban hablando, con ella siempre parecía haber una conversación abierta. Salvo esas veces...cuando ella se alejaba.

Se había recostado en el suelo mientras ella permanecía sentada mirando el océano. La camiseta se le había levantado ligeramente lo que le permitía ver la cabeza de una serpiente mordiéndose la cola.

Había muchas cosas que no sabía de ella. A pesar de todo lo que sabía, gustos, opiniones, reacciones, cualidades, defectos, ...en muchas ocasiones podía predecir sus líneas de pensamiento, sabía que tos era verdadera y que tos era fingida, sabía tantas cosas...Ignoraba tantas otras.

De pronto aquello cruzó su mente: "Con él sí se acostó." Una frase fuera de lugar, 5 palabras, algo que quizá ni siquiera fuese cierto. Algo que no tenía derecho a juzgar, algo que desearía haber pensado en la forma "Se acostó con él" Porque en ese "Con él sí se acostó" iba implícito un "pero conmigo no."

No eran celos, era el ruido de las olas, el olor a mar, flores y perfume de Scully en la brisa, era la hierba suave y esa serpiente, y esos centímetros escasos de su mano a la cintura de aquel pantalón, que podría bajar sólo un poco para verla completa, y luego arrastrar la lengua siguiendo aquel recorrido circular y eterno, porque Scully tenía que saber a sal en todo su cuerpo, y besaba como si siempre lo hubiese hecho de corazón, y sus manos eran firmes y lentas y pensativas cuando acariciaba, y sabía morder con la fuerza justa, y cualquiera de sus miradas daban para escribir un libro o dos, y aquella piel era tan suave que si intentase recorrer la serpiente probablemente acabaría resbalando y cayendo por su cadera, hasta perderse en algún recoveco de su cuerpo del que ya no querría salir nunca y...

Scully le estaba mirando. Con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa interrogante.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo miraba tu tatuaje-, dijo con una tranquilidad que sorprendió a ambos.-Es bonito.

Scully sonrió con cierta tristeza.

-¿Por qué lo elegiste?

-Ni idea,- respondió con desinterés y casi sin mirarle-simplemente me gustó. Digamos que...me atrapó, lo elegí antes de decidir que lo haría.

-¿Crees que significa algo? Ya sabes, que te llamase la atención.

-Sólo fue un impulso.

Sólo fue un impulso. Sabía que aquello de "...pero conmigo no" tenía algo de positivo, una relación directa con el hecho de ser importante para ella,...pero era tan terriblemente represivo...

Acercó los dedos hasta rozar la tela pero de modo que ella no lo notase. No le estaba mirando, no parecía tener ningún interés en al conversación.

-¿Dolió?

-Sí y no, era un dolor extraño.

Ahora sí se volvió. Retiró la mano antes de que le viese. Se tumbó frente a él. En general le molestaba pensar en aquello, demasiadas sensaciones mezcladas, demasiado complejo, demasiado terrible. Y luego estaba el hecho de que alguna ley natural debería evitar que tu compañero de trabajo archivase a "tu último ligue aquel que casi te mata", más cuando ellos no estaban precisamente en su mejor momento de entendimiento, cuando aquello ocurrió.

Pero algo hacía que esta vez no le molestase. Algo hacía que ya nada pareciese importante. Algo hacía que ya nada resultase raro con Mulder.

-¿Extraño?

-Era agradable en cierto modo, eléctrico. Sí, era un dolor extraño.

En realidad pensaba "Excitante".

Y Mulder lo vio. Vio "Sexo" escrito en sus ojos y, por alguna extraña causa, el "...pero conmigo no" se transformó lentamente en un "Soy yo quien está aquí mirándola entre brotes de hierba, soy yo quien durmió con ella anoche, soy yo quien la abrazó, fue a mí a quien dijo "No me sueltes". Soy yo quien no la soltó."

-¿Excitante?-dijo sonriendo con cierta timidez.

Scully le miró entre anonadada y divertida.

-¡Oh, Dios, Santo!-dijo riendo.

Se tapó la cara con las manos e hizo algo que ninguno de los dos hubiese esperado: Dijo la verdad.

-Sí.

Siguió riendo nerviosa mientras él la observaba con una sonrisa satisfecha. Era él quien la veía reír a carcajadas. En un impulso tonto se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

-En realidad siempre lo supe.

-¿El qué?

La miró largamente, sus ojos, su pelo, sus labios..."que te excitarías al hacerte un tatuaje, que pegabas patadas dormida, que mordías, que te gustaba el ron, que te colgaste de un novio de tu hermana, que rayaste el coche la primera vez que condujiste sola, que besaste a ese James nosequé en la parte de atrás del patio por una apuesta y sabía a caramelos de menta..."

-Que sabías reír a carcajadas pero lo guardabas en secreto.

Se mantuvieron así, cara a cara, tendidos en el suelo, mirándose.

Ella comenzó a llorar, con calma, simplemente las lágrimas caían, ni siquiera cambió el gesto, seguía tranquila sonriendo, él sí, él preguntó con la mirada. Scully negó: Estaba pensando en lo maravilloso que era todo cuando no tener escritorio era un problema.

-Se me pasará, déjalo estar, sólo es un momento.

Se tumbó mirando al cielo. Él se acercó y besó su hombro con suavidad.

-Estoy aquí,-le susurró.

-Lo sé. Lo sé.

Al atardecer fueron al paseo de la playa, con el pelo y la ropa llenos de hierbas, las botas y los pantalones manchados de barro y la piel enrojecida por el sol. Caminaron lentamente, cansados pero animados. Scully no retiraba la vista del océano, era casi gracioso, parecía una niña en el escaparate de una pastelería.

El paseo estaba lleno de gente. El día había aclarado y estaba demasiado agradable como para quedarse en casa. Pasearon entre niños que corrían, mimos, vendedores ambulantes, parejas que se besaban, músicos con sombreros llenos de monedas, todo era tan normal, tan agradable, luminoso, lleno de vida. Tan poco habitual en cierto modo.

Compraron unos helados y se sentaron en un banco. En realidad habían dormido poco, Mulder en particular muy poco, y entre la resaca y el hecho de que habían recorrido unos cuantos kilómetros acantilado arriba y acantilado abajo estaban bastante cansados.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, abrumados en cierto modo por aquella explosión de vida normal. Scully los miraba hipnotizada por aquellas caras sonrientes y despreocupadas.

Entonces supo que ellos eran fantasmas. En un extraño sentimiento entre el deja vu y la predicción, entre el recuerdo de un sueño y una ensoñación de duermevela. Sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda extendiendo por su cuerpo la certeza de que ellos no existían en ese mundo que les rodeaba: sólo eran fantasmas, o ángeles, o espíritus ajenos a todo lo material. Algo tiraba de ella hacía la lógica que tan bien dominaba, hacía la obviedad de que eran sólo dos personas más entre aquella multitud pero algo aún más fuerte la mantenía en aquella sensación de no pertenencia, de incorporeidad.

Deseó tocarle para comprobar que él sí estaba donde ella, dentro o fuera del mundo real pero al mismo lado. Le observó largamente. Tenía los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas y miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad, (deformación profesional), y desinterés a los viandantes mientras lamía su helado. Pensó en lo bien que quedaría esa lengua en cualquier parte de su cuerpo lo que le hizo sonreír, sin pudor para su sorpresa, había algo chocantemente tierno en aquel pensamiento.

Todos sus sentidos se habían quedado atrás en el tiempo, como rezagados, y aquella imagen llenaba su mente: Mulder. Mulder debía estar en su lado, fuese o no dentro de la realidad que les rodeaba, sino no podría verlo con tanta claridad, sentirlo como le sentía. No podía oír la música, sólo intuía un murmullo de fondo y cierto recuerdo de la misma, sólo le veía a él, sólo le sentía a él. Quería tocarle, porque sólo tocándole podía recobrar su conciencia, sus sentidos, y saber que él estaba allí, con ella, no con las figuras difuminadas y vivas que les rodeaban. Podía tocarle, sólo alargar la mano hasta su antebrazo y rozar la piel suavemente con las yemas de los dedos. Era tan fácil. Todo con él parecía tan fácil de pronto, tan posible. Podía sentirle hasta tal punto en ese momento que cuando él se estremeció en un escalofrío este se contagió instantáneamente. Se volvió hacia ella. Y ella supo que había sido la causa de aquel escalofrío, que de algún modo aquel viaje que estaba realizando por el interior de Mulder le había estremecido. Ahora le miraba entre extrañado y...cercano. Como si lo supiese.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó con una sonrisa. No sabía porque lo preguntaba, no sabía qué había sentido, sólo que Scully le miraba como si pudiese leer su mente.

Scully miró a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse en la realidad, en el paseo de playa, en el banco de madera blanca, en el atardecer dorado del Pacífico, en la multitud que paseaba comiendo helados con ese ansia de los primeros días de calor y en Mulder a su lado. Sólo Mulder, no otro alma en pena, como hacía unos minutos. Miró al frente, familias, niños que escapaban corriendo, padres que corrían detrás gritando amenazas de quedarse sin helado o sin montar en caballitos, parejas jóvenes, parejas más jóvenes, grupos de chicos y chicas que hablaban demasiado alto en un intento inconsciente de llamar la atención.

No, ellos no debían de parecer fuera de ese mundo, pero lo estaban.

Para cualquiera que pasease por allí eran una bonita pareja, probablemente casados hace poco, quizá ella médico y él psicólogo, seguro que tenían un pequeño apartamento, quizá un ático con buenas vistas, en Los Ángeles y una casita en los alrededores. Quizá estaban planteándose tener su primer hijo, quizá ya lo tenían y lo habían dejado con sus abuelos para pasar solos el fin de semana. Probablemente eso o algo muy parecido sería lo que pensaría cualquiera.

Lo que estaba claro es que a nadie se le pasaría por la cabeza que eran una pareja pero de compañeros del FBI que acababan de desmantelar una secta que pronosticaba el fin del mundo para aquel mismo día y que se habían quedado allí unos días porque ella se iba a morir muy pronto de cáncer y él, un paranoico con más razones que el 99 de los paranoicos obsesionado con la abducción de su hermana, con su trabajo en el que investigaba de forma más que obsesiva casos paranormales, había decidido que debían de dar un paseo, dejar de lado durante un par de días sus vidas de conspiraciones gubernamentales, poderes extra-sensoriales, mutaciones genéticas, extraterrestres y aquel "Oh-Dios-mío-Scully-se-muere" para sentirse un poco humanos y normales porque el hecho era que ella se moría y merecía algo de vida antes.

Nadie en aquel paseo habría pensado eso. Nadie habría acertado. Scully estaba segura de ello, y en esta ocasión no era la extraña sensación de estar fuera del mundo de unos minutos atrás. Sino la lógica más aplastante.

Y se odió a si misma y odió a Mulder y odió a todo lo que les había llevado a no ser lo que parecerían a cualquier persona normal.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una cita, Mulder?

Se quedó de piedra: Dana "esmivida" Scully no hacía preguntas de ese tipo. No, ella se podía meter en su vida en muchos sentidos, podía subirse por las paredes porque él mirase a una mujer o porque una mujer se le echase encima en la cama sin comerlo ni beberlo, podía preguntarle si se sentía bien, como médico o como compañera, interesarse por si dormía o no, preocuparse por si un caso le estaba afectando en exceso, preguntarle cómo estaba su madre, sí, Scully preguntaba a veces. Pero no preguntaba por sus citas.

Escrutó su mirada intentando encontrar una razón para aquella pregunta. Incluso se le pasó por la cabeza que los hechos de la noche anterior tenían algo que ver...pero no lo creía, no lo entendía, ella permanecía impasible, con media sonrisa irónica y otra media tierna, parecía una profesora de primaria preguntando "¿Dónde están los deberes?"

-¿Mi última cita?-acabó diciendo con la boca semiabierta.

Scully sonrió. Y se encogió de hombros. Tenía un poco de miedo a que él diese a la pregunta un sentido equivocado pero lo desechó rápidamente. Cada vez se sentía más ridícula teniendo miedo de ridiculeces.

-Sí, no tienes porqué contestar y eso...No sé, sólo es una pregunta. ¿Lo recuerdas?

El tono irónico había subido en la segunda pregunta y Mulder empezó a entrever de dónde venía y a dónde iba aquello.

Recordaba la noche anterior, Scully, la mesa, sus manos atrayéndole, sus labios, su lengua, su respiración, su olor, su sabor recién descubierto, ese sonido indeterminable en su garganta vibrando, entrando en su cuerpo y haciéndole vibrar, el vértigo, su mirada después. Sí, recordaba perfectamente su último beso y más le valía dejar de recordarlo si no quería o transformarlo en penúltimo (idea tentadora pero quizá poco apropiada en ese momento) o que Scully pensase que más que acordarse estaba rememorando con detalles algún momento de su supuesta última cita en un lugar poco apropiado para ese tipo de rememoraciones.

Recordaba a Kirsten. Perfectamente. Aquella preciosa mujer perdida que le había acompañado en su soledad durante una noche. La recordaba a veces, con cariño, con tristeza.

Pero decididamente no recordaba su última cita. Aquello tenía que haber sido antes de Diana por lo menos.

-Por supuesto que la recuerdo.

Scully le miró con cariño. A veces Mulder simplemente no sabía mentir. Era triste, muy triste, un hombre que lograba con la mayor facilidad desde hacerse pasar por empleado para entrar en un edificio hasta meter trolas del tamaño del Himalaya a hombres entrenados para no creerse nada a veces simple y llanamente no sabía mentir.

-¿Me metería en tu vida si te preguntase cuánto hace de ella?

Miró al frente, a una pareja de unos veintipocos: El la llevaba de la cintura y le susurraba al oído algo que debía resumir el sentido de la vida a juzgar por la cara que ella ponía. Y luego le miró a él, fijamente. ¿Por qué demonios en lugar de "Scully intentando hablar de sexo" aquello parecía "Miss Winger pregunta por los deberes"?

-Sí, lo harías.

Intentó no sonar desagradable, de hecho intentó sonar sugerente. Pero lo cierto es que se sentía molesto, por la pregunta y por no tener respuesta.

-No es curiosidad, Mulder. No es que quiera que me lo cuentes. –Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de hasta qué punto no quería- Es sólo que...

Mulder la miró. Sonaba grave, sonaba triste, sonaba honesta. Espero a que continuase. Estaba evitando mirarle. Hizo un gesto con la mano refiriéndose a la gente a su alrededor.

-¡Hay mujeres y niños, Mulder!-acabó diciendo con una risa nerviosa.

-¿De qué me estás hablando, de un maldito naufragio?-rió él.

Entonces sí le miró, aún riendo. Daba gusto verla.

-¿Qué?

Dejó de reír pero mantuvo esa sonrisa de cariño a la que él se estaba acostumbrando demasiado, demasiado deprisa.

-Creo que lo que intento decir es...que tuvieron que forzarte a tomarte unos días libres para que fueses a Graceland.-se encogió de hombros-que estás aquí paseando junto a la playa porque...bueno, los dos sabemos porqué.

-Porque quiero llevarte a la cama-insistió él tratando de mantener un tono jocoso para desviarse de algo que no quería escuchar: Scully diciendo "vive tú que puedes"

No iba a soportar que Scully le hablase de mujeres, ni de niños, ni de naufragios, ni de Graceland ni de paseos por la playa. No iba a soportar que Scully se preocupase por él en esa situación. No iba a soportar...que se despidiese.

-Mulder, llevas años y tienes toda la intención de pasarte el resto de tu vida así. No digo que dejes el trabajo, ni siquiera que dejes de obsesionarte con él, sólo que...pasees de vez en cuando.

Necesitaba decírselo. No era el cáncer, no era la muerte, al menos no del todo, básicamente era aquella tarde, aquella noche, aquella mañana, era Mulder en su cama riéndose con unos dibujos animados, sonriendo a una chica y acariciándola, bebiendo té y haciendo chistes...era la infinita belleza de ver a Mulder intentando hacer feliz a otra persona y encontrándose en ello.

Ella había sido la otra persona.

Ella iba a morir.

Ella era la persona más cercana a él.

Y la única amiga no paranoica que tenía.

Sus conocimientos de lógica le decían que la síntesis resultante de aquellas afirmaciones se podía resumir en un vulgar "Mulder las va a pasar canutas".

Llevaba años buscando a su hermana desaparecida, para que engañarse, sólo Dios sabía cómo. Había creado un mundo entero, una mitología con malos, muy malos y malísimos alrededor de ese hecho, había convertido la desconfianza en filosofía de vida, la fe en lo desconocido en religión, la tensión en hábito.

Sí, de acuerdo, ella no era su hermana, el trauma no sería el mismo.

Ella sólo era importante. Importante. Nada más, nada menos, eso.

O conocía muy poco a Mulder o eso se traducía a "Las va a pasar canutas"

Y no conocía muy poco a Mulder.

-Scully, yo no...

Ya no esperaba respuesta. Sabía que lo que intentaba era ridículo, que Mulder iba a derrumbarse dijese ella lo que dijese antes. Pero quería grabarle esas palabras.

Él lo sabía.

Lo tenía tan claro como que él no. Él no iba a ser feliz, el no iba a pasear junto a la playa con mujeres y niños...a él le quedaban los restos de todos sus naufragios. Aceptar el destino. Su destino era ése. Pero podía hacer algo: luchar por la verdad. Eso hacía.

-Scully yo he elegido mi vida en la medida en que he podido. Ya he destrozado a bastantes personas que no eligieron.

Le temblaba la voz.

-Mulder, yo también hice mi elección. Simplemente...-decidió que lo mejor era decirlo, todo era demasiado obvio para andarse con tonterías- no quiero que lo que va a ocurrir te afecte.

Él rió de forma tétrica. Se volvió una vez más hacia ella con los ojos cargados de lágrimas y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos.

-No siempre puedes tener lo que quieres.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la barandilla que separaba el paseo de la playa.

Pensó en lo que acababa de decir, y en hasta que punto era tan sólo una cruda respuesta a lo que podía considerarse sin dudas "La mayor estupidez que Dana Scully había pronunciado en toda su vida".

El sol ya estaba más allá del horizonte lo que dejaba el cielo a una inmensa luna llena que se reflejaba en el océano en calma.

Pensó en la luna, completa, en el océano, incompleto, en que las cosas demasiado grandes sólo podían verse completas desde lejos.

Deseo poder mirar desde lejos la noche pasada, aquel día, a sí mismo en ese preciso instante. Pero todo estaba demasiado cerca, golpeando, empujando en todas las direcciones.

-Sabes que hay una teoría según la cual la Luna salió de la Tierra dejando el Pacífico como una especie de cicatriz La Tierra giraba demasiado rápido, iba tan rápido que perdió la Luna.

Se había acercado y apoyado sobre la barandilla. Tenía una expresión extraña, soñadora.

-Por Dios, Scully, ni siquiera yo me creo esa teoría.-respondió sonriendo.

Ella le dio un golpe suave en el hombro e intentó imitar su voz:

-Oh, vamos, ¿es que siempre tienes que ser tan racional?-dijo mirándole con reproche fingido.

-De acuerdo, como quieras, a la porra la opinión de los astrónomos: La Tierra perdió la Luna por ir demasiado deprisa.-Sonrió, era gracioso verla defender una idea en la que ni siquiera creía sólo porque probablemente le parecía bonita.

Scully quería olvidarse de la conversación anterior, de su patético, infructuoso y al parecer iluso intento de algo tan absurdo como que él no se derrumbase tras su muerte. Todo aquello le parecía absurdo, todo aquello le recordaba a su madre en el hospital llorando de rabia, preguntándole cómo podía no haberla llamado. Quería olvidar todo eso. Quería pasear por la playa, bajo la luna llena, como si fuese una cría y tuviese toda la vida, sin saber cuanta, por delante.

-Me gustaba esa idea de pequeña, ¿sabes? Lo leí en algún libro antiguo. Pensaba que...era curioso que dos cosas bellas hubiesen surgido de un desastre.

Supo que iba a llorar y que no podría escaparse de él antes de hacerlo. Ya había pasado el brazo sobre sus hombros y la atraía lentamente hacia su pecho. No parecía compasión, parecía que pretendía ocultarla de todos aquellos extraños, de gente paseante que le hacía sentir una sombra, así que le aceptó, se hundió en su pecho-escondite y lloró, por todo aquello por lo que no había llorado en su vida por no tener donde esconderse.

Cuando volvieron al hotel después de cenar ni siquiera hubo preguntas: Scully abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para que él entrase, y él entró. Se sentó en la cama haciendo chirriar los muelles, se quitó los zapatos y se dejó caer, como si fuese su habitación, como si fuese su casa. No era precisamente la primera vez que actuaba así en su habitación, pero sí la primera vez que le veía hacerlo sabiendo que se quedaría.

-¿Por qué hemos cogido dos habitaciones, Scully?

-Para mantener las apariencias.

Se quitó los zapatos sentada en una silla y permaneció allí, mirándole.

-¿Qué apariencias? No estamos trabajando.

-Pero no estamos casados Mulder,-dijo fingiendo escandalizarse.

Mulder rió y la miró. Tenía esa sonrisa, esa maldita sonrisa. Pensó algo que se recordaba a sí mismo a menudo: Que algo sea difícil de entender no lo hace menos cierto.

Scully se levantó y se dirigió a la cama.

-Así que tendremos que portarnos bien, -dijo tumbándose a su lado y cogiendo el mando de la tele- hacer lo posible porque los muelles no chirríen y ver una película como buenos chicos.

Encendió la tele.

-Puedo elegir el canal.

-Bajo ningún concepto.

Scully apagó el "The End" de la tele dejando la habitación iluminada tan sólo por la luz de la luna y con la respiración de Mulder como único sonido. Se levantó y se puso el pijama Él dormía. Quería tumbarse a su lado y respirar su olor, sólo sentir su calor, sólo estar ahí.

Se apoyó contra la pared y le observó. Respiraba tranquilo. Le hizo sentir bien verle así.

Se tumbó a su espalda con cuidado de no mover mucho el colchón, aquellos malditos muelles...

Él se revolvió, de pronto ya no parecía tan tranquilo, respiraba con ansiedad. Scully rezó porque no fuese lo que parecía.

-Scully.

No, aunque ya casi lo deseaba ese "Scully" no era de ese tipo de sueño. No sabía de qué tipo era, pero no de ese tipo.

-Estoy aquí, Mulder.

Apoyó la mano sobre su hombro con suavidad. Deseaba demasiado abrazarle, acariciarle, como para hacerlo. Pero él parecía buscarla con la mano, tanteó su muslo y su cadera.

-Ven. Abrázame.

Sintió esas palabras recorrer su cuerpo, extenderse en todas las direcciones en forma de calor. Con la mano temblorosa rozó la de él que aún buscaba cintura arriba. Él se la tomó con suavidad y la metió bajo su camiseta, arrastrándola hasta su pecho, a la altura del corazón y la mantuvo ahí, con la palma abierta, con la suya sobre el dorso. Entonces su respiración se calmó de nuevo

No la de Scully. Ya no lo evitó, acercó su cuerpo al de Mulder, envolviéndole en la medida que le era posible, apretó el pecho contra la espalda, sus muslos bajo los de él. Hundió la cara en su camiseta e intentó evitar un profundo suspiro: No pudo. El debió sentir el aire caliente y, aún dormido, se revolvió y Scully trepó por su espalda arrastrando su cuerpo contra el de él, ya no podía pensar en si iba a despertarse o no, en si ya estaba despierto o no, en lo que ocurriría si lo estaba y se volvía en aquel momento. Le abrazó por los hombros con tanto cuidado como pudo. Quería despertarle, no podía creer que aquel hombre que nunca dormía no se despertase. Quería acariciarle. Pero se mantuvo así, temblando, abrazada a él, a la espera de recuperar algo de control. Entonces él dijo algo que la derribó totalmente.

-Tranquila, Scully: A partir de ahora todo irá bien.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su cara. Aún temblaba pero la razón era otra. Aún mantenía la mano contra su pecho, aún le abrazaba, aún más, se aferró a su cuerpo, real, palpable, presente. Indudable.

Porque era lo único que tenía.

Porque era obvio que Mulder soñaba, estaba muy lejos de allí, en otro mundo.


	3. Ante el mar

**ANTE EL MAR**

Quedaba mucho por hacer:  
recoger los sueños en las noches frías  
como cuando no hay peces recojo las redes vacías.

_El bosque de tu alegría, Manolo García._

La imagen de Phil apareció en la mente de Mulder: Lo cierto es que quizá aquel tipo ni siquiera se llamaba Phil, pero tenía un delantal rojo con un "Phil´s" bordado. Phil le ponía en las manos los vasos de papel con café mientras le sonreía y decía "¿Cómo andamos hoy?". Phil sudaba mucho y sonreía mucho y se quejaba mucho de su mujer porque se empeñaba en poner aquel jarrón de flores sobre el mostrador y él tenía que sortearlo para servir cuando la cola se deshacía y le venían por la derecha. Siempre le miraba con la boca entreabierta y le decía, "¿Qué?, seguro que usted no tiene que soportar que se le metan así en su trabajo. "

Al escuchar eso Mulder siempre pensaba en Scully sentada en el sillón del despacho esperando por su café y sus panecillos mientras pasaba las hojas de algún informe con esa tranquilidad tan suya. Entonces la palabra "Compañera" cruzaba su mente y sonreía.

Phil tenía un hijo llamado Roger que siempre entraba y salía corriendo como si fuese un dibujo animado. Al parecer Roger siempre dejaba las cosas para el último momento, no ayudaba a nada y había nacido sólo para volver loco a su padre.

Roger estaba demasiado delgado según Phil, (aunque a Mulder le parecía un chico muy sano y normal) así que cada vez que pasaba a la velocidad de la luz Phil gritaba "Roger, ven aquí que te comes un panecillo" y Roger giraba ya levantando el brazo y cogía el panecillo de arándanos que su padre le alcanzaba sobre el mostrador diciendo "Chao, voy al parque" y Phil gritaba "A ver que haces que te conozco" y Roger rezongaba "Pesao siempre igual".

Y tras sonreír y despedirse por quinta vez de Phil y jurarle a su mujer que no, que de verdad que no "necesitaba también llevarse unos pastelitos que seguro que no comía bien ay tanto trabajo de verdad si es que ahora no se vive", caminaba con los vasos en una mano y la bolsa con los panecillos en otra, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz de tener que abrir las puertas con los codos. Y a veces, en esas largas tardes de primavera, pensaba que quizá, sólo quizá, si la vida al menos se alejaba un poco de ser tan repugnante, quizá llegaría a querer tener un Roger que le gritase: "Pesao, siempre igual".

Hubiese preferido tener cualquier otro sueño, cualquier otro, lo cual no era precisamente poco decir en un hombre que había llegado a odiar dormir a causa de las pesadillas.

Era habitual que se despertase sobresaltado, sudando, gritando, llorando o ya en pie, buscando su pistola.

Hubiese preferido una pesadilla, a pesar de estar con Scully. A pesar de que habría tenido que explicarlo.

A veces, tenía buenos sueños, aunque tontos, sin sentido, como que podía volar sobre el Smithsonian, o que se dejaba caer sobre la hierba del prado al que iba de picnic con aquella chica algún fin de semana el segundo año de Oxford o que caminaba por la calle un día de primavera.

O que Scully le abrazaba. Solía soñar que Scully le abrazaba, sin más, no ocurría otra cosa en el sueño: Llegaba una mañana al despacho y le abrazaba, iba a su casa y en cuanto él abría la puerta le abrazaba, se dirigía al garaje para coger el coche y Scully estaba en el asiento del copiloto, él se sentaba y ella le abrazaba. Después de esos sueños siempre se despertaba con una sensación agradable, como si Scully le hubiese abrazado.

Dada la situación en que estaba, aquel sueño repetitivo hubiese sido lo más normal.

Pero no era eso lo que había soñado.

Se había medio despertado en algún momento de la noche con una sensación de felicidad tan intensa que le había costado darse cuenta de qué era lo que sentía; aún más aceptar que estaba en una cama incómoda en una habitación extraña y, por alguna razón que no recordaba, con alguien respirando cerca de su cuello y con una mano bajo su camiseta.

Respiró profundamente y supo que era ella, de modo que volvió a cerrar los ojos e intentó retomar el sueño, que era lo único aún mejor que la realidad.

Despertarse del todo varias horas después fue otra historia. Cuando se despertó del todo las imágenes y sensaciones de aquel sueño le golpearon con fuerza en un inmenso "Sólo ha sido un sueño". Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era tomar conciencia de que aquella realidad de Scully dormida a su espalda y con su brazo rodeándole era algo momentáneo. Porque, entrevelado, tardó un par de minutos en recordar qué hacían ahí y cuál era la situación en que ella se encontraba.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y murmuró un "Oh, Dios mío".

Las imágenes volvieron: Estaban en una cama pero no como la de aquel motel, era una cama grande y blanca en una habitación grande y blanca iluminada por una luz difusa que parecía venir de todas partes, como si las paredes, el techo, los muebles e incluso ellos mismos brillasen.

Se miraban a los ojos. Scully sonreía, tan feliz que parecía incapaz de expresarlo, a punto de echarse a reír, o a llorar, o a gritar, a pesar del profundo cansancio que se entreveía tras esa felicidad. Tenía el pelo distinto y estaba...distinta. Exactamente ese tipo de "distinta", exactamente el "distinta" de una mujer que acaba de tener un hijo.

Un hijo que ya se había quedado dormido entre ambos con el dedo índice de Mulder cogido en su manita. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, lo tomó en brazos y lo llevo a su cuna.

Permaneció allí, de pie, observándole. Nada le había parecido nunca tan bello, tan complejo, tan increíble y tan real como aquel bebé que dormía entre sábanas con ositos. Inocente, ajeno al mundo, en paz.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba llorando por la emoción. Entonces sintió que Scully estaba tras él y la llamó en un susurro: "Scully". Sintió la mano de ella sobre su hombro. "Estoy aquí, Mulder"

-Ven, abrázame,- le dijo. Sonrió extrañado: ¿qué mundo era aquel en que él podía pedirle a Scully que le abrazase sin sentirse egoísta, o culpable, o extraño, o inseguro?

Ella le rodeó con sus brazos y se sintió tan feliz que creyó iba a saltar en pedazos. Estaba atrapado entre las dos personas a las que más amaba en el mundo. Porque, en el sueño, no tenía duda alguna sobre lo que sentía por Scully: Simplemente lo sentía todo, todo lo que creía podía llegar a sentirse por otra persona un cariño intenso, un fuerte deseo, la misma amistad pero aún más clara, un amor profundo. Todo, mezclado y concentrado habitaba el espacio entre ambos.

Tomó la mano de Scully y la llevó a su corazón incapaz de expresarle de otro modo lo que sentía.

Entonces la sintió inquieta, suspiró sobre su piel, él apretó su mano con más fuerza. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, sabía que tenía miedo, habían pasado por tanto...Pero él sentía que todo iba a cambiar. Sentía que, al menos en ese instante, los tres estaban a salvo y juntos.

Era un instante por el que merecía la pena una vida entera, que daba sentido a una vida absurda, que daba sentido a su vida.

-Tranquila, Scully: A partir de ahora todo irá bien.

Hundió el rostro en la almohada para ahogar los sollozos y fue ese ligero movimiento el que le hizo darse cuenta de aquella humedad en su espalda. En un primer momento sonrió al pensar que sería muy embarazoso para ella darse cuenta de que le había llenado de babas la camiseta mientras dormía, pero tuvo una sensación extraña: una mezcla de presentimiento y conciencia de que no era saliva. Se volvió aún con cuidado para no despertarla. A pesar de que la luz estaba apagada pudo ver una mancha oscura alrededor de su boca.

-¡Scully!

Encendió la luz, se quitó la camiseta y comenzó a limpiar con ella la sangre de su rostro. Scully despertó con aquel grito cargado de pánico y miró a su alrededor esperando un ataque, un fuego, un terremoto, pero no había nada más que un Mulder absolutamente aterrorizado y con una camiseta manchada de sangre en su mano.

Estaba tan confusa y sobresaltada, que en un primer momento creyó que la sangre era de él, que estaba herido, y miró su pecho buscando. Entonces sintió el sabor en la boca y comprendió.

El seguía cuando ya casi no había qué limpiar. Humedeció la camiseta y volvió a pasarla bajo su nariz queriendo borrar todo rastro de sangre, como si con ello borrase el hecho, como si así pudiese hacer desaparecer aquello que la estaba oprimiendo por dentro hasta hacerla sangrar. Lloraba, parecía fuera de sí, frotaba tan fuerte que le estaba haciendo daño.

-Mulder, ya,-susurró Scully sujetándole la mano. -Ya pasó. No es nada, tranquilo.

Le acarició la mejilla cubierta de lágrimas. Sentía tanta lástima por él, por verle en ese estado, que incluso le sonrió e intentó quitarle importancia al asunto. Le cogió la camiseta y se la enseñó:

-Ves, es muy poca sangre. No es nada. Estoy bien.

Se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse. Por un momento había pensado que no se despertaría, por un momento...Se apoyó contra el respaldo de la cama y la miró, ante él, sentada sobre sus talones, con una nueva gota de sangre fluyendo, intentando convencerle de que estaba bien. ¿Cómo podía la vida ser tan injusta?"Te está matando. Te está matando y quieres que me calme."

-Te está haciendo daño.

Le resultaba tan inconcebible el hecho de no tener un enemigo, que en realidad parte de ella fuese el enemigo, no conocer las causas, razones, condiciones...sólo un hecho: La estaba matando.

-No duele, -respondió Scully con cansancio.

Estaba cansada, cansada de sangrar, de mantenerse entera, de evitar llorar, de decir que no pasaba nada, de esperar, esperar resultados, esperar esperanzas y, desde la última visita al médico...esperar lo único que quedaba por esperar ahora que sabía que no tendría que esperar demasiado. Cansada de ocultarle ese hecho a todos.

Se levantó para ir a lavarse. Le miró, y de nuevo sólo pudo sentir lástima por él y lástima por ella misma y odiarse por ello. Le besó suavemente,

-No llores. No es nada.

Caminó pesadamente hacia el baño y cerró con llave, sin saber porqué. Quizá tan sólo para olvidar que había hecho lo que se juró no haría: Permitir, provocar que alguien más sufriese por ello.

Él siguió el recorrido lentamente, paso tras paso, tras ella. Apoyó la frente, la palma de su mano contra la puerta del baño, cerrada, había escuchado el cerrojo.

No lo estaba consiguiendo, no la estaba ayudando. Se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, contra la pared.

El sueño volvió a su mente, con todos los sentimientos y sensaciones que llevaba asociados. Había sido tan vivido, tan real, a pesar de ser una situación imposible, que resultaba físicamente doloroso.

¿Qué tipo de vida era aquella en que eso era imposible pero no que a Scully la hubiesen abducido para someterla a experimentos dentro de un complot entre el gobierno y seres extraterrestres? ¿Qué tipo de ridícula y absurda vida llevaba que hacía posible que los óvulos de su compañera hubiesen estado en su bolsillo?

Por un momento pensó que el sueño debía ser la realidad y la realidad tan sólo un estúpido sueño, una pesadilla.

No es que quisiese tener un hijo con Scully, ni siquiera tenía lo suficientemente claro si quería a Scully de esa forma. Odiaba reconocerlo pero sí, era de ese tipo de personas que valoran más las cosas cuando saben que pueden perderlas, por eso ahora no podía tomar una decisión respecto a qué sentía y qué no sentía por ella.

Todo era demasiado confuso, pero resultaba obvio que el sueño parecía más real que su simulacro de vida, con una hermana desaparecida y un padre asesinado, en la que cada día tenía que enfrentarse a algo más increíble. Quería despertar de aquello, Samantha estaría sana y salva y Scully no estaría enferma, y si el precio era ser padre y tener que aceptar esa responsabilidad firmaría ya mismo.

Por Dios, él sabía que los óvulos de aquella mujer a la que oía llorar al otro lado de la puerta estaban en un tubo cuando ella ni siquiera lo sabía.

No era tan fuerte. No es que no le gustase en parte llevar una vida distinta, investigar, descubrir hechos ocultos, hacer un viaje al otro lado del país para examinar unas marcas extrañas en el cuello de alguien pero no hasta ese punto. Aquello era demasiado. Aquello se estaba volviendo demasiado personal. No podía más.

Pero lo importante, lo único importante es que no se sentía ya con fuerzas para soportar ese peso, aceptar que iba a perderla a no ser que ocurriese un milagro, a ella, a la única persona en muchos, demasiados años, a la que había permitido acercarse a él. No podía soportar no poder hacer nada por ella. Fallarle hasta tal punto. Fallarle hasta el punto de no poder soportarlo.

Scully salió del baño y le vio, sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las manos.

-¿Me puedo unir a la fiesta?- dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Lo siento, Scully.

-¿El qué?

No consideraba que Mulder debiese disculparse por nada, pero sabía que se sentía culpable por casi todo en este mundo y no era capaz de imaginar a qué se refería en esos momentos.

-No hacer nada.

-Lo haces, Mulder. Haces lo que puedes. Y yo te lo agradezco.

Entonces la miró, triste, cansado, desesperanzado. Era como un espejo.

-Soy yo quien lamenta...haber permitido esto: No debí, dejar que te implicases hasta este punto. Yo tengo que pasar por esto pero tú no tienes porqué, -dijo remarcando las últimas palabras.

Debería habérselo evitado pero se sentía tan sola que le había sido imposible. Ya había alejado a su familia. Mulder no se había dejado, simplemente.

-¿No lo entiendes, Scully? No estar aquí no lo haría distinto para mí.

A veces todavía se lo preguntaba, después de todo lo que había ocurrido a veces aún se preguntaba qué eran. A eso no tenía respuesta aún, parecía claro que nunca la tendría. Pero, a veces, aún se preguntaba si era algo más para él, algo más que la que hacía las autopsias, la que redactaba más de la mitad de los informes, la que le daba credibilidad ante sus superiores.

En realidad lo sabía. Sabía perfectamente aquel "Importante" que él había pronunciado el día anterior. Algunas veces más que otras pero siempre lo sabía. Lamentaba sin embargo no haberlo tenido nunca antes tan claro.

-Para mí sí sería distinto si no estuvieses.

Mulder sonrió y echó el brazo sobre sus hombros. Scully dudó un instante. Pero era tarde para dudar, para alejarse, para soñar que no era importante, que él se tragaba su máscara de mujer inquebrantable, que estar entre sus brazos no implicaba automáticamente sentirse mejor. Era tarde así que pasó las piernas sobre las de él, se abrazó a su cintura y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho dejando que la rodease y la aislase del mundo real.

Dejo su mente vagar de un lado a otro arropada en aquel refugio.

Sólo un tiempo robado, eso habían sido esos días, un caso aparte, una nota débilmente sujeta con un clip a su vida, escrita con prisas, sin puntuación, palabras apenas reflexionadas, trazos rápidos e inseguros, difícil de leer más tarde e interpretar, poco espacio en el que se intenta concentrar un mensaje importante.

Quiso pensar que ambos leían lo mismo ahí. "Para mí sería igual-Para mí sería distinto" Opuestos que curiosamente decían lo mismo: Me importas. Eres parte de mi vida. Eres parte de mí.

Le apretó con más fuerza y él besó suavemente su pelo. Probablemente no sabía qué hacer, seguía pensando que no era suficiente, ignorando que estaba haciendo justo lo que necesitaba. Con torpeza y dudando, quizá poco acostumbrado a ser necesitado, pero certero.

Quería más tiempo y quería más tiempo con Mulder. Tenía mucho que hacer, en el trabajo, en su vida, quería no hacerle eso otra vez a su pobre madre, a sus hermanos, pero en aquel momento lo que realmente quería era más tiempo con aquel hombre al que tantas veces había "echado de más".

No es que tuviese la impresión de haber perdido el tiempo pero sí de no haber sido consciente de lo que ocurría. Había vivido pensando demasiado en un futuro que ya no existía. Pensando que había que irse a dormir para estar descansada, en leer informes e investigaciones médicas por si acaso algún día necesitaba aquellos conocimientos en lugar de quedarse un rato hablando con él. Y mientras pensaba en lo que ocurriría no veía lo que estaba ocurriendo: cómo Mulder pasaba a ser la persona más cercana, la persona que siempre estaba allí cuando se le necesitaba, en cierto modo, la más importante en su vida.

Un compañero. No sólo alguien a quien se le da ese nombre sino un verdadero compañero: Quien te acompaña en tu vida.

Recordó aquel extraño caso unos meses antes, otra secta, una mujer, con doble personalidad, según ella, que recordaba sus vidas pasadas, según él. Mulder se había sometido a una regresión hipnótica y había hablado de sus vidas pasadas: Y ella siempre formaba parte de su vida, distintas formas, distintas personas, pero siempre estaban juntos. Las almas volvían juntas, había dicho él. Y se sorprendió a sí misma teniendo fe, sólo por un segundo pero creyendo, aquello.

Y eso le hizo reír. Ahora que ya no creía en nada, se estaba planteando la reencarnación, genial, eso era tan triste que resultaba gracioso, muy gracioso.

-¿Qué estás pensando?- susurró Mulder. No le gustó la pregunta aunque sí escuchar su voz. Lamentó haberse reído, se estaba más a gusto sólo sintiendo.

-Estaba pensando que todo se pega.

Mulder no preguntó más aunque quiso hacerlo. Sin embargo Scully continuó, aunque no quería:

-Sabes, Mulder, desde pequeña, desde que mi madre me enseñó el Padre Nuestro he creído en Dios. A veces más, a veces menos supongo, de distintas formas. Sé que a ti te sorprende que alguien como yo crea en Dios -su tono cambió de pronto, se volvió triste, dolorido.- A menudo pensaba que acabaría ocurriendo esto, pero ha tenido que ocurrir precisamente ahora. Toda mi vida he rezado, he intentado cumplir con todos los principios religiosos, he creído que algo, alguien, me tenía en cuenta, me conocía, me veía. Me he sentido culpable a veces por absolutas tonterías y otras por cosas...que eran para sentirse culpable, muy culpable, muy culpable...

Guardó silencio sumida en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Intuía cuáles eran las tonterías que había nombrado pero no podía imaginar qué podía haber hecho Scully que le provocase tanta culpa. Por un instante, casi sintió que se separaba ligeramente de él, como si de pronto no se sintiese cómoda abrazándole pero tampoco quisiese romper el abrazo. Ese gesto le dijo que no debía preguntar.

-Siempre he creído que alguien cuidaba de mí, de todos nosotros, y siempre he creído...-sonrió con ironía-ya sabes, la parte buena. Salvo ahora. ¿A qué es gracioso?

No, no le parecía gracioso sino terrible que hubiese perdido esa fe. Una fe que él no compartía pero sabía que era importante para Scully. Intentó imaginar hasta qué punto debía sentirse desamparada, sin esperanzas. Hubiese llorado pero no lo hizo, por respeto a ella.

-Supongo que no debería estarte contando esto, es... una tontería.

-Me gusta escucharte, tonterías incluidas, -dijo esforzándose en sonreír y tratando de dar a la conversación un tono de ligereza.

Scully le creyó y sonrió, demasiado, ambas cosas, por eso tuvo que bromear.

-Vamos, odias escuchar mis parrafadas científicas demoliendo tus teorías.

-Esto es distinto.

Se miraron largamente, con esa calma que da la confianza, la sensación de que nada de lo que se es, se ha sido, se ha hecho, se ha pensado, puede cambiar los sentimientos de otra persona. Mulder comenzó a colocarle el pelo mientras le decía:

-¿Sabes, Scully? Tampoco odio cuando me llevas la contraria. A veces eres exasperante, sí, como yo, pero... No sé,-suspiró tratando de encontrar palabras- Sé que no crees en la inmensa mayoría de las cosas en las que yo creo.

Scully sonrió.

-Pero recuerdo cuando te conté que Samantha había sido abducida: Acabábamos de conocernos y, sé que no lo creíste pero no me tomaste por un loco, ni por un estúpido. Cuando se es como yo soy y se creen las cosas que yo creo...

Se sintió abrumada, todo aquello era demasiado para ser escuchado en el suelo, en sus brazos, tan cerca, mucho más de lo que la misma situación implicaba. Mucho más que físicamente cerca. Nunca habían estado tan cerca.

-Mulder, que no crea lo que tu crees no significa que no crea en ti.

Seguía pareciéndole injusto, como siempre, desigual, como siempre: Ella siempre le había dado mucho más que él a ella. Dudaba incluso de que él le hubiese dado alguna vez algo. De modo que intentó, como llevaba intentando durante los últimos meses, descubrir qué era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba y cómo entregárselo.

No podía salvarle la vida, no esta vez, no podía darle más tiempo, no podía evitarle el dolor, pero tenía que haber algo, alguna pequeña y estúpida cosa útil, algo más que abrazarla, algo importante. Volvió a pensar en lo terrible que era que hubiese perdido su fe, ahora, cuando la necesitaba, pero él tampoco podía devolverle eso, ni siquiera creía.

Entonces hizo aquella absoluta estupidez sin sentido: Recordó el sueño, se hundió en el sueño, en las sensaciones, en aquellos sentimientos que en realidad, a pesar de lo fuertemente unido a ella que se sentía en esos momentos, no tenía, y se hundió en su mirada tratando de transmitirle aquella fe, la que él había sentido, la fe en que todo iría bien, porque sí, porque estaban juntos y todo tenía que ir bien.

-Que...-balbució Scully tras un tiempo que le pareció imposible de determinar.

No sabía qué preguntarle, no sabía qué decirle, no sabía qué había ocurrido, sólo que se había sentido de nuevo como ante el océano, sólo que eran los ojos de Mulder en esa mirada y se había hundido en ellos como si la vida, la muerte, todos los sentidos, todas las respuestas estuviesen allí, como si todo cupiese, como si todo pudiese tener un lugar...incluso la esperanza.

-Scully, la fe es peligrosa pero, ¿y si fuese lo acertado?

-Mulder, tú...ni siquiera crees en Dios.

-Y, aún así, te lo estoy diciendo.

-Ni siquiera...estoy muy segura de qué es lo que me estás diciendo...

-Quizá que las respuestas rara vez son lo que uno espera, pero hay que seguirlas esperando. Quizá todo lo que damos por seguro no esté tan claro...quizá.

"Quizá nada", pensó. "El cáncer es cáncer, lo inoperable es inoperable y la muerte es la muerte. Y eso es todo." Tenía sueño. Lo cierto es que no quería hablar más del tema: Hablar era pensar y pensar era pensar en ello. Sería perder el tiempo cuando allí había caricias, y miradas, y brazos y olor a Mulder. Quizá se iba a morir, pues vale, pero estaba viva y, como diría él: Una cosa era renunciar al sexo y otra a las fresas.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza dejando que él la acariciase. Mañana sería lógica, mañana sería profesional, mañana sería fuerte, pero hasta el amanecer sería ella misma en los brazos de Mulder. No había razón para evitarlo. Ya nada podía cambiar nada. Hasta el amanecer se adormecería bajo aquella mirada llena de...lo que quiera que fuese, en el aroma, en las caricias, en el calor. Casi estaba dormida cuando él habló.

-¿Sabes qué es lo gracioso de la fe, Scully?

-Como digas algo de montañas que se mueven...no respondo de mí misma, -dijo adormilada, "¿Responder de mí misma?", pensó, "dejé de responder de mí misma desde que soltaste aquello de "Pensé que te gusta el mar"

Mulder sonrió.

-No, lo gracioso es precisamente que no las mueve pero todos actuamos como si lo hiciese.

Aquello despertó realmente su interés, le miró interrogante.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que creas en algo no hace que exista y que no creas no hace que no exista. La fe no cambia los hechos. La fe sólo nos cambia a nosotros. La fe en otras personas sí puede afectarles, por supuesto, pero la fe en Dios...Quizá has creído durante toda tu vida y eso no hizo que Dios existiese pero, si Dios existe, que no creas ahora no lo va a cambiar.

Pensó que, dando ánimos, Mulder era como en todo lo demás: Raro y honesto. Ella ya no tenía fe, y no iba a recuperarla pero...quizá sí esperanza, sólo un poco, pero la tenía. Esperanza en equivocarse al no tener fe, esperanza en equivocarse al no tener esperanza.

Sí, Mulder era raro y honesto, pero lo más raro de todo era que lo había conseguido, todo, que hablase, que olvidase y que creyese que existía una esperanza.

Recordó la mirada de hacía unos minutos y quiso creer que era fe lo que había en su fondo, no fe en un dios, no fe en la ciencia, fe en ella, quizá, fe en un milagro, quizá, una fe creada sólo para poder dársela a ella, para poder hacerle sentir bien. Eso le parecía algo muy bonito y eso era lo que quería creer. Volvió a sonreír: "Ella quería creer".

-Todo se pega, -dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible. El sueño le estaba venciendo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, que quizá hay montañas que se mueven y están hechas de granos de arena.

-¿Dunas?-, dijo él divertido y extrañado.

-No era un acertijo, pero supongo que has acertado.

El sol ya se colaba a través de las cortinas entreabiertas, se arrastraba por el suelo hacia ellos. Scully deseó que nunca les alcanzase. No quería el día siguiente, no quería el avión, no quería volver. Quería quedarse allí, en un abrazo lleno de caricias y susurros que sabía no volvería a existir o quizá, pensó, sólo quizá...

Le miró fijamente. Mulder pensó que podía deberse a la luz del amanecer, pero le pareció vislumbrar un rastro de esperanza en su mirada. Su sonrisa mostraba cansancio, pero ya no parecía tan triste, y pensó que quizá, sólo quizá...


End file.
